


Shotgunning and Moonlight

by jeanlalonde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boarding School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, High Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sleeping Connie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanlalonde/pseuds/jeanlalonde
Summary: Jean sneaks into Marco's dorm room to smoke some weed and confess his love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok so! I wrote this fic with some inspiration from the novel "A Separate Peace" by John Knowles. i just wanted my boys to be stoned and happy.
> 
> update: ive added a second chapter! the rating changed from T to E because of the smut in the second chapter.

Marco waited anxiously on the edge of his bed for his best friend-turned-lover, Jean. It was well past midnight; the moonlight streaming through Marco’s window casted slivers of light across the room, highlighting the face of his sleeping roommate. Marco glanced over at the slumbering boy, Connie, and hoped that his reputation for being a grossly heavy sleeper held up that night.

Marco was ripped away from his thoughts when he heard quiet knocks on the door. Three gentle raps sounded off on the other side of the oak, and then the door opened. Marco jumped and scrambled to get under his blankets to pretend he was sleeping in case it was an administrator. He was up well past curfew. He was worried to death that the dean or one of the other teachers would notice Jean’s trips to his room in the middle of the night and come to investigate.

However, his fear was needless. It wasn't an administrator on the other side of the door, but Jean himself. Jean poked his head into the room and gave it a quick scan. After assessing the room--and noticing that Connie was fast sleep--he entered and close the door gently behind him. 

“Jean! You scared me,” Marco gasped, slowly pushing his blankets off and running his hand over his forehead in relief.

“Christ, calm down. Don’t bust something,” Jean told him as he took a seat next to the freckled boy.

Marco and Jean deliberately avoided eye contact with each other. Since their first steamy makeout session in the locker room after swimming lessons last Thursday, the energy between the two boys has been weird, to say the least. Jean sneaked a glance over at Marco, and Marco did the same to Jean, catching each other's gaze. The two boys blushed and awkwardly and looked away quickly. They sat in silence until Jean cleared his throat.

“So I brought something.”

“Oh? What is it?”

Marco turned to face Jean, sitting with his legs criss-crossed. Grinning, Jean pulled a bulging sock out of the pocket of his pajama pants. Marco quirked an eyebrow, looking at the grimy sock and then back at Jean.

“Um…?”

“Wait, there’s more,” Jean promised as he hastily removed the contents of the sock. He laid out a slim, metal pipe-looking thing and a small bag of something that reeked…

“Is that marijuana?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jean says, grinning widely and going to remove the pot from the small baggy.

“Jean!” Marco whispered harshly, pushing the weed away hastily. “You can’t take that stuff out here! It smells and Connie is sleeping right here… We can get in _so_ much trouble for this. And we’re both eighteen now. What if we go to jail? _Connie is right there--_ ”

The sandy blond narrowed his eyes and tried his best to hold back his laughter at Marco’s freakout. “We’ve done worse while being in the same room as a sleeping person.” Jean waggled his eyebrows for emphasis, to which Marco groaned quietly at. "Jean... no, we haven't actually," Marco said, giving Jean an exasperated look. 

“What’s a little weed gonna do? You know Connie is notorious for his heavy sleeping,” Jean said, shooing away Marco’s hands and packing the one-hitter with weed.

“Can I have something first?” Marco asked.

“Uhhh, yes…?” Jean looked up from his work, holding the materials with care.

In the moonlight, Jean’s eyes were a gentle amber. The sharp look that usually makes Jean look like an asshole was nonexistent in that moment. His eyes were soft and lids heavy, almost as if he were already high. The two made eye contact for a heated moment; their gazes were very telling of the feelings they harbored inside for each other.

Slowly, Marco leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jean’s lips. The two were still for a moment before Jean groaned quietly and kissed Marco in return. Marco cradled Jean’s face gently while the two were trapped in their kiss. Their tongues softly mingled together and their lips made light, sensual sounds. Their passion was electric in the air, and when the boys parted their kiss, they were both breathless.

Jean, glassy eyed, looked at Marco and looked down at the marijuana. “Do you still wanna smoke? We don't have to you don't want to. I'm not gonna peer pressure you or something,” Jean said, gazing dreamily at Marco. Marco smiled hesitantly and looked down at the weed. He appreciated how great Jean was being about this. Jean was always careful like that with him. “Let me open a window first and then we can,” Marco replied.

While Marco opened the window near his bed, Jean finished packing the one-hitter and handed it to Marco after they were both done with their respective tasks. “You can try it first,” Jean said with a weird politeness. 

Marco started. “‘Try it’? Are you meaning to tell me that _neither_ of us have done this before?”

Jean flushed in embarrassment. “Well! I mean, no, just--!”

“Shhh,” Marco vocalized, putting a finger over Jean’s lips. “Be quiet… Connie is still in here,” Marco said, glancing over at the slumbering roommate.

As if the unconscious Connie knew he was being talked about, he let out an ungodfully loud snore that sent Jean and Marco completely still. Connie made some more gross noises before sighing and turning over to face the wall and resuming his deep sleep. Marco tensed visibly, biting his lip.

“It’s fine, Marco. He won’t wake up. Let’s just chill, okay? It’ll be fine, I promise you,” Jean said, offering a smile before leaning forward and giving Marco a soft, reassuring kiss. Marco smiled in response and relaxed slightly. The freckled boy took a deep breath before taking the pipe and the matches from Jean. Marco opened the matches and plucked one out, attempting to light it. The stick of wood sparked briefly before burning out again. “Ah…” Marco sighed, trying to light it once more. And then again. And again. It wasn't working out for him.

“Here, lemme do it. I have an idea,” Jean said, taking the matches and pipe from Marco. Effortlessly, Jean struck the match and lit the end of the one-hitter, inhaling deeply and audibly. Jean held his breath as he enthusiastically waved Marco closer. Marco, confused, leaned forward. Smiling, Jean seemingly leaned in to kiss Marco, but instead parted his lips and gently blew the smoke into Marco’s lungs. Marco’s eyes slipped closed and he reached up to caress Jean’s arms during the exchange. Jean pulled away and looked at Marco expectantly. Marco, with is cheeks awkwardly puffed out, looked at Jean expectantly.

"Marco... blow the smoke out," Jean prompted, trying not to laugh at him.

Carefully, Marco exhaled all the smoke that he had received from Jean. Already, the boy felt himself going up. He could feel the high in his system; his head felt pleasantly cloudy, and his body felt weightless and tingly.

“That was kind of gross,” Marco said quietly, chuckling.

“Yeah? We don’t have to do it again.”

“It’s gross, but I think I can tolerate it if it's with you."

Jean grinned and took a hit for himself, blowing out the smoke in the direction of the open window.

“So, how does it feel?” Jean asked, lighting up again. 

“Everything is… really slow.”

Jean snickered at Marco’s response and leaned in again to shotgun with Marco.

After a few minutes exchanging smoke in silence, Jean decided he couldn’t handle this weird tension between them anymore. He hated silence. Made his ears ring all funny. But he especially hated silence when he knew he had something important to say.  _“I need to tell him…”_ Jean thought to himself.

“Marco?”

“Yeah?”

Marco over at Jean; his eyes were red and glassy with a big smile plastered across his face. Jean could see his freckles perfectly in the moonlight. He found himself dwelling on every single feature that Marco had, and he adored them all. 

“You’re so stoned,” Jean chuckled, laying a hand on Marco’s leg and giggling.

“M-Me? You’re stoned too!” Marco blushed and covered his hazy eyes.

The two sat, giggling uncontrollably. Marco wheezed and held his stomach, desperately trying to hold back his laughter. Jean bit the back of his hand to stifle his sounds. Jean couldn't help but to snort-- _loud_ \--which made Marco laugh even harder and fall back on his bed. The boys continued to laugh until they both were startled by the sound of ruffling coming from the other side of the room.

They were both frozen, giggles ceased, as they watched Connie intently. The bald kid tossed and turned for a moment before settling and continuing to snore once more.

The high boys let out a soft sigh of relief.

“We should probably be more quiet,” Marco suggested softly, his voice strained from holding back his laughter.

“Yeah,” Jean agreed, fighting off the giggles himself.

Marco sat up, taking his place next to Jean. The two, once again, sat quietly together for a moment. Jean still had weed left, but the both of them were feeling pretty good. Jean personally felt every part of his body, including his toes, tingling. The only thing bringing down the situation was the awkwardness that was still between the two. 

“Marco?”

“Yeah?”

“I have something to talk to you about. And I'm being for real this time.”

Jean narrowed his eyes and picked at the string hanging from his pajama bottoms nervously. Marco turned to face Jean straight-on and gave him a concerned look.

“What is it, Jean?” Marco asked. He tried to hide the way his voice was trembling in nervousness. 

Jean gazed at Marco for a moment before speaking. Marco looked so, so good in the moonlight—even if he was in his pajamas, his hair all messed up and floofy, his eyes bleary. Still absolutely, one hundred percent gorgeous person. Inside and out. Marco had the personality of a saint and was the nicest person he ever met. He was also the most funny, charming, intelligent person he had ever met too. Jean felt butterflies in his stomach. He had to say something,  _quick_. 

“So like… About all the stuff going on between us…” Jean started uneasily.

Marco raised his eyebrows, encouraging Jean to continue.

“Listen. I’m just gonna say it. I-I really like you,” Jean said, avoiding eye contact as much as he could.

Marco let out a slow, shallow breath of relief.

“And like… I like it when we kiss and everything. I really do. But… I think you a lot more than that, Marco. You’re so much more than that--you’re someone I wanna be with,” Jean said slowly, still avoiding eye contact.

“Jean.”

Jean looked up in response to see Marco’s dreamy eyes trained on him. God, he looked so beautiful. He wasn’t sure if Marco’s eyes were hazy because of the marijuana or because of what he just told him, but either way he loved it.

“I like you too… a lot,” Marco admitted, maintaining eye contact with Jean. “So… are you gonna... ask me something, maybe?" Marco asked, biting his lip and looking at Jean expectantly. It took Jean a moment to realize what Marco was getting at. And Jean decided that, yes, he definitely had something that he needed to ask Marco. 

Jean took a deep breath and moved closer to Marco. “Yeah, I do. Marco… Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Jean’s heart stopped in the brief moment it took Marco to digest and consider his answer. He was trying to hard to be serious and concentrate, but he was incredibly high.

With a smile, Marco nodded his head. “Of course I do. You know I’ve liked you for a long time. And not just because of the kisses and stuff too! I really… I adore you,” Marco stated, the softness of his voice travelling to every part of his face.

“Wow…” Jean trailed off. “So we’re dating? We’re boyfriends now?” Jean asked, scooting closer to Marco and giving him a smile.

Marco returned his smile and scooted closer to the sandy-haired boy as well. “Yeah… I guess we are.” Marco gave another stoned giggle and did his best to keep his laughter under control. They definitely  _didn't_ need Connie waking up or moving around again like he was before. 

Jean narrowed his eyes shyly and grabbed Marco’s hand. “Would you? Maybe wanna cuddle a little?” he asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Marco smiled and gave Jean a soft peck on the cheek. “Of course I do.”

Wordlessly, the boys laid down together, Marco in Jean’s arms. Marco breathed Jean’s scent in; he smelled like cologne, cigarettes, and of course, weed. (Jean was the heaviest smoker out of everyone in their friend group. He was notorious for his fancy smoke tricks and cocky talk in the school's smoking room, the Butt Room. He's definitely earned some popularity because of it.) Jean smiled and looked down at Marco, rubbing his soft hair and admiring his adorable freckles. He was incredibly focused on Marco’s face, on committing everything about the boy to memory. In his high staring, he couldn’t help but to notice a perfect row of three freckles that went across the bridge of Marco’s nose.

The boys spooned quietly, both more comfortable than they have ever felt.

They were very stoned and very, very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco couldn't keep their hands to themselves for more reasons than one. But let's blame the pot this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy everyone!! i know i said i was gonna do a part two if you guys wanted it! the first chapter seemed to get on with you guys pretty well, so i figured... let the high boys do butt stuff. if you just want the wholesome cute stuff, i would suggest sticking to the first chapter.

The two boys sat in content silence as they spooned in Marco’s dorm room bed. Jean had his arms wrapped around Marco snugly; the other boy had his head rested safely on Jean's chest, cuddling against him. The teens were dazed, stoned, and relaxed. Marco let out a soft sigh.

"What is it?” Jean inquired, squeezing Marco lightly. 

“This is just...very nice,” Marco replied dreamily. He craned his neck to look up at Jean and smiled at him sweetly.

“Yeah, it really is,” Jean agreed, giving Marco a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

Marco wriggled away to face Jean better. Arms around each other, the two boys shared a loving gaze, admiring each other’s features. Jean noted how soft and chocolate-colored Marco’s eyes were. Jean swallowed thickly and his stomach began to swarm with butterflies. Without thinking, Jean leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Marco’s lips. Marco, letting his eyes slip shut, kissed him back just as gently. Jean leaned into the kiss as Marco placed his hand on the back of his neck.

Jean began to feel a warmth in his gut as their kiss escalated in intensity.

Their kisses picked up in speed and ferocity, and eventually the two were writhing and grinding against each other like animals. Their kisses were hard, wet, and the only sounds they could hear was the sound of their soft moans and the wet smacking of their lips against each other's. When Jean would nibble on Marco’s lip and squeeze his ass, Marco would make the most delightful noises. Those noises traveled straight to Jean’s dick.

After a few more moments, he was totally hard.

Hesitantly yet firmly, Jean grinded his stiff cock against Marco’s thigh. He had pulled away from their kiss to watch Marco’s reaction to his erect member pressed against him. Marco’s eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes, looking down at Jean experimentally rubbing his dick against him as best as he could from the position he was in.

“Jean…”

Jean and gave Marco an expectant look. A blush dusted his cheeks.

“You’re… really hard,” Marco chuckled, his eyelids low and his gaze lusty.

“I am,” Jean replied airily, giving Marco hard kiss. Their teeth clinked together but they couldn’t bring themselves to care.

In the midst of their kissing, Marco boldly wrapped his hands around Jean’s waist, pulling their hips together tightly, deliberately grinding their cocks together through their pajamas. Jean moaned in response, thankful for the friction against his crotch. The feeling was so delightful… Jean inhaled sharply through his teeth and Marco let out a pleased moan as they frotted against each other.

“Marco… Is this really okay?” Jean asked, breathless, his gaze slipping down to see their hips pressed flush against each other. He could already feel pre leaking from his needy member, but he didn't want Marco to do anything that he wasn't comfortable with. Marco was quiet for a minute before looking over at Connie, who was still fast asleep in his bed, blankets up to his chin. The bald boy was snoring like a monster.

“Yes, it’s okay,” Marco whispered before giving Jean a kiss before grinding against him again, a seductive smile painting his innocent mouth. “But we have to keep quiet…” Marco tacked on. Jean nodded in acknowledgement and kissed Marco’s cheek. He gave another sure roll of his hips, maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend.

Marco’s delicious sounds were waking a beast inside Jean. He could only restrain his lust for so long. Wordlessly, Jean rolled on top of Marco, knocking off their blankets and pinning the freckled boy under him. With a hazy, dangerous look in his eyes, Jean reached down to rub Marco's bulge gingerly through his pajama pants. Jean wasn’t gonna lie—Marco was packing, especially since he’s fully erect too. Jean reveled in how good Marco’s manhood felt in his hand. The freckled boy under him moaned gratefully for the touches. Jean made eye contact with the flustered Marco, licking his lips.

“You want me to touch you more?” Jean asked breathlessly, giving Marco’s crotch a tight squeeze.

“Nnn… Please, Jean…” Marco gasped looking down at Jean’s hand. Marco shakily drew in a breath, his pouty lips parted deliciously.

“Do you want me to um… talk to you? Like dirty talk?” Jean asked, blushing and gazing down at Marco.

Marco returned the gaze, becoming more turned on at the idea of Jean talking filthy to him.

“Yes… Yes please. If that’s alright—”

Jean grinned and shoved his hand unceremoniously down Marco’s pajama pants and his underwear, grabbing ahold of Marco’s throbbing length. Marco gasped and spread his legs wider for Jean. “Baby… do you want me to make you cum?” Jean rasped, looking down at the shuddering Marco. The freckled boy's eyes were cloudy with arousal. He couldn’t help but to thrust his hips into Jean’s grasp. Marco, mouth agape, nodded vigorously.

“Yes, yes Jean I want you to...t-to,” Marco stuttered on his moan. A look of lustful desperation settled itself in Marco's eyes.

Jean, pulling down Marco’s pants and underwear all the way, now stroked Marco's bare cock a bit little faster.

“Say it again.”

Marco’s cock twitched desperately in Jean’s grasp.

“I-I want you to make me cum. But not like this,” Marco breathed, pushing Jean gently away by his chest.

Jean furrowed his brows. “Do you wanna stop?” he asked, fully ready to forget all of this. He didn’t want to make Marco feel like he was being forced to do any of this.

Suddenly, Marco maneuvered into Jean’s lap, giving him a hard kiss and fisting his hands in Jean’s pajama shirt.

“I don’t want to stop... I want to do something else.”

Jean was confused, until Marco gave him a coy look and grinded his ass against Jean’s restrained cock.

“O-Oh. You want me to—“

“Fuck me. Please?”

Jean’s eyes widened, scanning Marco’s face. He had to make sure Marco was 100% serious. He wasn't used to seeing Marco so naughty like this. He definitely wasn't used to Marco swearing. Hell, he wasn’t used to Marco asking him to fuck him either. Jean swallowed, his throat dry. He stared deep into his lover's eyes.

“Say it one more time,” Jean rasped, pulling his own pajama bottoms down to his thighs and rubbing his cock through his underwear, gazing up at Marco. Marco inhaled sharply at the little show the sandy-haired boy was giving him. He almost got lost in staring at the sizable bulge concealed in Jean’s boxers.

“Fuck me,” Marco said airily, growing impatient and painfully horny while watching Jean.

“Baby, there’s something that I need you to do before I let you have my cock,” Jean spoke, his voice dripping in arousal. The words were rolling off his tongue in a lustful haze. He was barely registering what he was saying. 

Marco swallowed and bit his lip coyly. “What is it?” He asked, rocking gently against Jean.

Pursing his lips, Jean slowly wrapped a hand in Marco’s hair. Marco’s body slackened at the act of dominance. He was thrumming with the anticipation of what Jean would do to him next. 

“Is it okay if I do this…?” Jean asked, gently pushing Marco's head downwards.

“Y-yes, god yes,” Marco gasped.

With that being said, Jean tightened his grip and continued to push down on Marco’s head. Taking the hint, Marco willingly allowed himself to be leveled with Jean’s crotch.

“Do you wanna be a good boy and suck me off—? O-Oh…” Jean sputtered, his words trailing off.

Without waiting for Jean to finish, Marco helped himself to tugging down Jean’s underwear and freeing his cock. Eagerly, Marco began sucking on the swollen head of his boyfriend’s cock as if he were  _starving_ for it. 

“A-Ah… Marco, god,” Jean rumbled, looking down at his lover as he began to take some of the shaft of his cock into his mouth as well. Marco flickered up his brown eyes to stare into Jean’s amber ones. The air was thick with their arousal and the smell of sex filled their senses. As Marco moved his mouth farther down on Jean’s dick, their gazes locked. Marco studied the look of bliss in Jean’s eyes when he took him all the way down to the base.

_Fuck, I might… N-No, not now... Can't cum yet._

Shakily, Jean tugged on Marco’s hair, pulling him off his dick. “E-Enough,” he gasped. “I can’t handle you looking that good while blowin’ me,” he said, an embarrassed grin on his face. Marco gave a few coughs to clear this throat before smiling at Jean.

“Well... you look good while I’m blowing you," Marco replied, a sweet smile plastered on his blushing face. 

Without responding, Jean pushed Marco onto his back, climbing on top of him. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and Jean slithered his hand in between Marco’s thighs. The boy let out an anticipated moan before Jean pulled his legs up to his shoulders and stripped him. Marco’s cheeks turned a bright pink. They broke their kiss and he sucked in a breath. Jean narrowed his eyes to admire Marco’s naked body. His plump, freckled dick. His smooth, round bubble butt. However, what attracted Jean the most was Marco’s perfect, pink hole.

“Jesus Christ…” Jean trailed off, thumbing the boy’s opening.

Marco bit his lip and gazed at Jean as he toyed with him slowly. Marco whined lowly, desperately wanting some part of Jean inside him. _Now._ Unable to help himself, Jean plunged his thumb into Marco’s tight opening, and the boy underneath him shuddered.

“J-Jean, I don’t know if I can take much more of this,” Marco squeaked. His cock was already dripping in pre cum, pooling on his stomach. His hole needed to be filled; he couldn’t help to greedily clench around Jean’s digit.

Jean gave Marco a worried look. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Jean was pulled closer by Marco’s legs. The brunette smiled shakily, his control slipping away from him. “I can take it... Just please... have your way with me.”

Jean’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Pulling his thumb out, he smiled to himself. “So…does that mean that you play with yourself, baby?” He asked, taking his cock and rubbing it enticingly against Marco’s ass.

Marco blushed in embarrassment. “Yes…” He looked into Jean's hungry eyes as his thick cock teased his hole.

Jean hummed in satisfaction to himself as he pushed the head of his dick inside Marco. Marco moaned at the stretch—he knew he should have let Jean prepare him more, but he couldn’t wait another second. He needed him so bad. He needed Jean more than he needed anyone. Jean gazed down at Marco through his heavy eyelids as the rest of his length slid slowly inside of him. “Did you finger yourself before I got here, hm? You’re so slick,” Jean whispered, staring down at Marco in wonder. 

Marco whimpered as his boyfriend slid his length deeper and deeper into him, bottoming out. “Yes…I did.”

“Say it for me, baby.”

Marco bit his lip, covering his blushing face and groaning. “I-It’s so embarrassing…” he said gently as Jean adjusted his cock inside of him. He pressed in and out hesitantly, letting Marco adjust to his girth.

“Don’t you want to tell me how bad you are? How much you need me?” Jean growled, gripping Marco’s plush thighs as he began to pump his cock faster inside his boyfriend.

Marco moaned in satisfaction, running his hands up Jean’s arms and taking hold of him. “I fingered my ass before you got here,” Marco breathed, his eyes slipping closed as Jean plunged in and out of him.

Jean thrusted firmly and surely into Marco, watching his adorable face contort with every thrust. “I-I wanted you for so long. I--ah--I th-think about you when I touch myself...” Marco rasped, looking up at Jean, his expression totally fucked out. At that point, Jean’s eyes had slipped closed as his length was engulfed in Marco’s perfect heat.

“Me too… God, Marco, you’re… unbelievable…”

Jean moved his hands to Marco’s hips, now fucking him with a sense of urgency, his nails digging into the soft boy. Moans and pleads slipped from Marco’s lips as his boyfriend picked up the pace. “A-Ah—fuck, oh fuck me—Jean please,” Marco pleaded looking up at Jean. Opening his eyes, he pulled out of Marco, panting as he did so.

“Wh-what—?”

Jean sat back and pulled Marco up and onto his lap, readily sliding back into his needy hole. Marco let out a cry as Jean fully resheathed himself, this time with no pause for Marco to adjust. Shuddering and grabbing Marco’s hips, Jean set at a fast pace, bouncing the boy intensely on his cock. With every thrust, Marco let out a blissful whimper. Jean grunted and panted as he fucked Marco hard and raw. The freckled boy ran his hands down his body, tweaking his nipples before settling his grip on his own cock.

“B-baby,” Marco gasped, stroking his cock speedily. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna cum for you,” he said, a blush crawling up his neck and ears.

Jean, gripping Marco tight enough to cause bruises, he fucked him, chasing his orgasm. Marco yelped as he almost fell off his boyfriend’s lap. Jean wasted no time in repositioning Marco. He wrapped his arms around Marco, holding him tightly to his chest, and continuing to pound him senseless.

“J-Jean, please—F-Fuck, fuck me harder, please, please,” Marco pleaded, pumping his cock with an incredible speed.

“Take it baby, take it…” Jean panted, thrusting hard and deep into Marco. Marco threw his head back, taking every single inch of Jean's godly dick. The blond shuddered as he felt his orgasm threatening to arrive, and he quickly pulled out of Marco. He pushed Marco back on his back and loomed over him, pumping his cock and panting harshly out of restraint.

“Wh-where do you want this?” Jean asked, his eyes glazing over as he attempted to hold back his climax.

Marco moaned, his brow furrowed and sweaty as he fought off his orgasm as well. “My tummy,” he answered quickly, breathing hard. “Cum on me, Jean,” he drawled, looking up at him as he reached down to slip two fingers inside himself, along with jerking his own dick.

“F-Fuck, okay, okay,” Jean grunted as he let his orgasm take him. Breathing hard and shuddering deeply, he emptied his seed onto Marco’s soft, freckled stomach. Jean's intense orgasm even splashed onto Marco's flushed chest, and Marco gasped in satisfaction. The brunette was close to climax as well. He whined as he released his seed on to his own stomach, joining Jean’s, his fingers still pumping his ass. 

They two moaned shakily as they came together, breathing heavy out of exhaustion.

Jean gave a sigh and crawled off of Marco, collapsing on the bed next to him. He gave a soft laugh in content and turned to look at Marco. The freckled boy smiled widely and returned the look. He moved to cuddle Jean, but Jean backed away a bit before grinning wolfishly. 

"You're... a little dirty," Jean said, narrowing his eyes and looking at the absolute mess the boys made on Marco's chest and stomach. Marco chuckled embarrassedly and he laid eyes on the sight as well.

"Here..." Jean said, reaching over to grab his pajama bottoms. He gingerly mopped up the mess on his boyfriend's stomach. Marco blushed--still embarrassed to all hell-- and let out small "thank you"s as Jean cleaned him. When all was said and done, the two laid back together and shared a tender kiss. 

"That was really...really good," Marco rasped, looking up at Jean. To his surprise, he found that he was still pretty high after the whole ordeal. 

"Absolutely," Jean replied, planting a kiss on Marco's forehead. The two then allowed their eyes to slip shut and they dozed off in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i maaaay write a spicy part 2 if yall want it!!
> 
> update: i have added the spicy part 2. ur welcome


End file.
